


The Maintenance Man

by LM_Artless (MariekoWest)



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Cock Plugging/Penetration, Hardcore, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, R18, Uke Arthur Kirkland, Uke England, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/LM_Artless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds a man at his doorstep who says he has a leak and insists on fixing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maintenance Man

A loud urgent knocking at the door brought Arthur down after his bath, still in his robes.

His eyes fell upon a man in shabby yellow work overalls, who was carrying a big metal toolbox. 

“Yes?” Arthur queried.

“Ye called for a repairman? Somethin’ wrong with yer plumbing?” Came the man’s reply. He had a deep voice with a heavy drawl and a lot of facial hair.

Arthur’s brows furrowed a moment before he shook his head slowly, “No. You must be mistaken—”

“Ye are Arthur Kirkland, are ye not?”

At that, Arthur’s eyes grew wary, “Yes I am but I—”

Before he could finish the workman pushed his way inside saying that he was called to service a “Mr. Arthur Kirkland” and that’s exactly what he was going to do. Arthur followed the man as he made his way straight to the kitchen before attempting to reason. There had to be a mistake, he didn’t remember calling for anyone.

“Let’s have a look.” Said the man, bending down and opening the cabinets under his kitchen. “I see the problem, you have a leak.”

“What?” Arthur stuttered, incredulous. “I do?”

“Here, have a look.” The plumber pointed.

“I don’t see anything.” Said Arthur, seeing his pipes perfectly dry from where he was standing.

The man gestured for Arthur to get down and take a closer look. Which Arthur did. But the moment he turned his back to the man, he felt his arms being pulled backwards and his hands were suddenly bound together in cuffs.

Arthur gasped shocked, as he was picked up over the man’s shoulder and made to sit on the counter in the center of the kitchen.

“What is the meaning of this?!” he spat outraged.

The man, who Arthur assessed as huge, heavy-set and muscled with big meaty hands and a large crooked nose— grinned up at him, a glint of lust in his eyes.

“Ye have a leak an’ I’m here to fix it.”

Arthur’s eyes widened as the man pulled open his robes, revealing his naked body underneath; blushing furiously as massive calloused hands flattened themselves over his still somewhat moist skin, massaging the bumps there. Arthur sucked in a breath and attempted to kick at him, only to have the man trap his legs apart on either side as he squeezed himself in-between the Nation’s spread thighs, a hand already working on his nether regions hurriedly stroking and rubbing.

“Wha- who are you! Why are you doing this?!” Arthur panted.

The man merely gave him a leering smirk before reaching for his toolkit beside Arthur and pulling out a big fat tinted bottle of what looked like oil. He then opens it and pours the aromatic contents over his palms and rubs the burning, sticky unguent all over Arthur’s chest and thighs, taking his time to massage the hardening nubs and run his hands repeatedly over his inner thighs, dipping into his loins, letting his rough fingers graze his balls. Arthur continued to pant, eyes wide, feeling very wet and sticky and cold; before he was turned over and to his shock, felt his ass being massaged leisurely. He barely had time to recover from the shock when he felt something poke at him. The man had driven two stubby, thick fingers up his entrance, richly coating his entire backside and insides with the sticky lube. Arthur squirmed and grunted in pain until his cries turned to moans when his prostate was pressed. He begged for the man to stop but instead, without warning, he was pulled back and down onto the man’s huge throbbing shaft until it was buried firmly all the way inside Arthur. Arthur screamed, moaned and whimpered, entire body shaking, feeling his skin heat up where the man’s hands had touched, the substance making him feel hotter and more aroused by the minute.

He could no longer think clearly, all he felt was the man’s length pounding into him in quick hard thrusts, as his prostate was pounded into over and over; his legs yanked wider apart and lifted high up, his robe almost completely off him, dangling on either side. The man reached forward and grabbed at his exposed front and pumped his growing erection, pressing at his slit, kneading it as he continued to ram into Arthur.

“Ahhh~nnggghhh!!!”

“See? Toldja ye had a leak.” The man rasped in his ear, playing with Arthur’s erection some more and spreading the precum beading there. “Dun ye worry, I’m goin’ ta fix it.”

Arthur moaned helplessly as the man continued his movements, and gasped as he felt a thin long plastic tube slowly being fitted into his weeping slit. It was painful, but the man didn’t care and drove it all the way inside until it couldn’t go any deeper.

“Aaahhhnngg!!” Arthur cried when his penis was squeezed and pumped, this time with the tube inside, making him feel harder and fuller than ever, but at the same time unable to release.

“There, all fixed. The leak is plugged.” The man said, still driving into him hitting his spot every time, making Arthur’s vision go blurry and his voice leave him in short, needy moans, which only caused the man to plunge deeper, much harder and much faster with each thrust. By now the man was panting from arousal and effort, Arthur’s body bouncing limply with him, lips hanging open, unable to relieve himself, even as the man squeezed and pumped harder on his now painfully rock-hard erection. He felt tears trickle down his face, but all he could do was receive the pulsating cock pounding deep inside him; biting his lip as his length was driven into a climax that kept eluding him, thanks to the tube that had been stuffed all the way inside. It felt like his penis was on fire. Red, hot, searing fire.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, the man drove deep, and held Arthur down with bruising urgency, impaling him fully onto his pulsating cock and felt him convulse and spurt his seed deep into Arthur, long and powerfully, making Arthur jerk and whimper at the sensation of him being filled by warm sticky come to overflowing.

When he had completely emptied his seed inside Arthur, he was made to lie tummy down again on the counter with his ass and legs hanging over the side, and he felt the man pull out roughly, only to have his dick replaced by a long, hard and ribbed object, which felt like a plug. Then he is turned over and made to face the man, who once again spread his thighs apart and continued playing with Arthur’s still unresolved hardness.

“Ahhh, aahhh!” Arthur was nearly in tears again if he hadn’t been too dizzy, and his length hurt to be touched so roughly since it was already as hard as it could possibly get. He wanted to beg to be allowed to come but he couldn’t bring the words to his lips as he dazedly watched the man wrap his hands and tongue and mouth around his length, irritating it to hardness even more than it already was, lewdly prying his thighs even further apart. Arthur moaned and sobbed, and finally when his balls were fondled, he felt the coiling heat in his stomach burst, and he threw back his head with a scream; his release was powerful and painful enough to push the tube almost completely out of his shaft, if the man hadn’t held it in place, driving it deep back down again as his come travelled up the tube and into a container on the other end. The man massaged his ejaculating penis as he orgasmed, completely milking him and watching him twitch and jerk at the sensation of his swollen member being drained dry. He fell back, and the man caught him, carrying his limp body and laying him on the couch.

And without releasing his bonds, the man’s hungry mouth feasts on his own. Arthur was too tired to resist the slick beefy tongue from plundering his mouth. He sniveled and nearly gagged, but the man was too engrossed pleasuring himself to notice.

“Mmm. That was good.” He licked is lips, biting Arthur’s lower lip drawing blood. “Until next time ye have a leak then, yer friendly neighborhood plumber will be ‘round t’fix it for ye.”

And with a final sloppy tongue-filled kiss, the man’s low chuckle faded as he moved away, leaving Arthur to pass out in his uncomfortable position.

The plug was still firmly lodged up in his ass, however, keeping the man’s gooey warm semen snugly inside of him. His mind throbbing in a whirl of confusion as he fell into a deep sleep, wondering how on earth he will get free of the handcuffs and if that meant that the maintenance man would be back sooner than he thought, or if he even left at all…

Whatever it was, Arthur vaguely wished that all of it was just a wet dream done in very bad taste.

 **The End** (?)

**Author's Note:**

>  **My Dragon Ball Z & Other Works**: [MariekoWest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest) {AO3} / [MewrSaidTheCat](https://www.fanfiction.net/~mewrsaidthecat) {FFnet}  
>  **Works Archive:** [M(☆)W: The Asteroid E2-13](http://mariexfolie.blog.fc2.com) {fc2}


End file.
